Let It Snow
by Autxmnal Rain
Summary: A/U. Father/Son: Join the adventures of Derek Morgan, with three-year old Spencer's first trip to the snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Let It Snow**

"We'll all meet at Dave's house at four in the morning on Thursday. Then we can all split up into into two cars and set off." Announced Hotch, with his usual stern voice, though with a hint of smile on his face. "Is everyone okay with that?"

A mixture of "mhm" and grumbled "yeahs" was given in reply by the other team members.

"Alright! I'll see you guys all then, bright and early" smirked Rossi, as he picked up his bag in one hand and his suit jacket in the other, he waved back to the group as the elevator doors closed.

"This trip is going to be so much fun! Imagine my little buttercream, skiing for the first time with my hunk of chocolate guiding him down the mountain! Every woman's dream. A well-muscled man skiing with a small little child!" Shrieked, Garcia.

"Baby girl, I'm expecting some great photography skills from you" winked Morgan, as he let out a few laughs, with the rest of the group exiting the BAU office as well.

"Jack's only been to the snow once before, and that was back when he was three" mentioned Hotch and he pressed the closing button on the elevator. "Spencer will absolutely love the snow. Especially when he goes on the toboggan" continued Hotch, directing his interest towards Morgan.

JJ nodded in agreement. "Henry loved tobogganing at that age!"

"Well hopefully Spencer will enjoy it as well" smiled Morgan as he let himself imagine his three year-old son squealing down the hill in excitement.

They all headed off to their own seperate cars, each basking with excitement at the prospect of the three weeks of they each had. With their plans to all go to the snow mountains together and hiring a large private, 8 bedroom cabin together up on top of the mountains. This was a trip that everyone on the team was definitely excited for and only hoped that their promised three week vacation would not be cut short by some unsub.

Opening his car door, Hotch looked back towards the disbanding group. "Be careful guys! And have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year with your families"

Each of the team members all wished Hotch and one another the same wish.

"Daddy!" Shouted Spencer, as he saw Morgan, standing at the front desk of the child care centre.

Morgan smiled back widely. "Hey, Buddy" as Spencer circled his arms around Morgan's neck, squeezing hard. "Did you have a fun day today?"

"Mhm, Daddy" replied the three year old as he let his head fall on Morgan's shoulders. "We painted an' I got to keep the picture! I put it in my bag"

Nodding a silent farewell to the childcares receptionist, "that's great baby boy. Maybe when we get home, we can stick it up on the fridge"

Spencer nodded furiously as they reached the car.

Buckling Spencer's seatbelt, "how about we head to the shops right now so we can get some last minute equipment for the snow. Then we can get some dinner at TGI Friday's and you can tell me all about your day. Sound like a plan buddy?

"Yeah" replied Spencer, as Morgan gave him a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

 _A week later_

"Alright, Spencer. Have you packed the gloves and beanie, Penelope, knitted for you?"

"Yes, Daddy" A little voice replied behind, Morgan.

"Good then lets get your teeth brushed so we can head to bed" instructed Morgan. Smiling as he saw his son bounce out of Morgan's room and into the bathroom.

15 minutes later

"Which book are we reading tonight?" Asked Morgan to the three year old.

"This one please!" Spencer replied, as he pulled out Harry Mclary.

20 minutes later, Spencer was out like light.

"Goodnight, baby boy" whispered Morgan as he kissed Spencer's forehead, turning on the nightlight.

Exiting Spencer's room, Morgan headed towards his own bedroom to get ready for his slumber. Setting his alarm clock for 2:30AM, he let his own head fall back onto his pillow as he turned off his lamp. Succumbing to his much awaited sleep.

BEEP... BEEP... BEE-

Morgan slammed his hand onto his alarm clock, effectively turn off the obnoxious beeping. He let out a big yawn as we turned towards the clock, stretching out his muscles.

Kicking off his duvet, Morgan headed towards his bathroom to get ready for the day. He took a quick shower a preceded to brush his teeth and get changed. Exiting the bathroom he glanced at the clock. 2:54AM it read. Deciding to let Spencer sleep in for a bit longer, Morgan walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

Pulling out a small frying pan, Morgan set out to make some scrambled eggs, toast and cereal for himself and the toddler, hoping for it to fill them up substantially, knowing that the drive to the mountain would take a good 6 hours.

Placing the cooked food onto two plates, he begun filling his cup up with coffee and the second cup up with chocolate milk. Looking at his watch, Morgan decided that it was time to get Spencer up and ready for breakfast.

Entering the toddlers bedroom, the 38 year old father prepared himself for this tedious task. Morgan knew this was going to be difficult.

Turning on the bedroom lights, he knelt down beside the bed, gently rousing Spencer out of his sleep. "Hey, Buddy. Its time to wake up"

Spencer let out a small whimper as he attempted to further furrow his head into his pillow. Morgan laughed softly.

"Hey, baby boy. Guess what today is. We're going to the mountain! Time to get up or Uncle Dave will be grumpy with us for being late.

The three year replied it's a groan, not bothering to even open his eyes.

"Alright, up we get Spence" Morgan began to lift his sleepy son out of his nest"

Spencer began to whine, opening his eyes slightly, setting his lips into the perfect pout with a doe-eyed expression looking up at Morgan.

"Buddy breakfast is getting cold and your milk chocolate will be thrown out if you don't drink it" said Morgan, as he carried the little boy down into the kitchen, setting him down in front of his breakfast.

After trying to coax food down the clearly tired toddler, Morgan realised that they were going to be late. Setting the three year old onto the couch, the father set about to quickly wash the dishes.

Turning off all the lights and making sure he had everything he needed in the car, Morgan went into the lounge room to the scene of an exhausted little boy dozing off with his giraffe soft toy in his arms and a thumb in his mouth.

Carefully picking up his baby boy, Morgan set him in his car seat and setting off towards Rossi's humble mansion.

* * *

Turning into the drive way, Morgan noticed that he was the last one to arrive at Rossi's, glancing at the radio, he noticed that he was 10 minutes late. Letting out a sigh, he slowly stepped out of the car into the chilly morning air. Zipping up his jacket, Morgan quietly opened the passenger seat, lifting the unconscious toddler out of the car seat carefully, trying not to rouse the child too much. Finally locking the car and making sure the fluffy blanket was tightly wrapped around the child, he walked up the driveway to the front door, ringing the door bell. Looking down at the three-year-old, He couldn't help but admire the sound asleep child in his arms, smiling down at his peaceful face.

The door opened. "Morgan!" Greeted a tired looking, JJ.

"Morning, JJ" replied Derek.

"I see Spence, isn't fond of waking up at this time" smiled JJ, as she set her eyes on the sleeping child.

"You have no idea how long it took for me to wake him up and then attempt to feed him" Morgan laughed in reply as they walked towards the brightly lit kitchen, hearing the quiet chatter get louder as they got closer. Seeing a dark lounge room in his sight, he quickly took a detour into the room, laying down the still sleeping child. Making sure that Spencer was still sound asleep, he walked back to an awaiting JJ.

Walking into the kitchen, Morgan noticed that everyone had bought in their bags and each member of the team were holding a cup of steaming coffee each.

"Hey, Chocolate Thunder" flirted a wide-awake, Garcia. Noticing that a certainty small being was missing from the FBI Agent, Garcia suddenly turned serious with a frown on her face. "Where's my white chocolate?"

"I laid him on Rossi's couch, Baby Girl. He's still asleep and I don't want to risk waking him up. Im hoping to keep him asleep for much of the drive up there" reassured Morgan, as he accepted a cup of coffee from Prentiss. "Thanks" he smiled to her in relief.

"Alright seeing as everyone is here, we should probably head onto the road now" announced Rossi. He then turned to Morgan, "You're riding with me, Garcia and Prentiss, in my Range Rover. You just need to put the car seat in"

"Sweet plan"

Looking towards the remaining members, "I'm guessing you guys are all riding together then?" Confirmed, Morgan.

"Yeah, we decided it would be easiest with Jack and Henry sitting together, entertaining one another on this long journey" replied Will, in his strong New Orleans accent.

"Okay! Everyone make sure your bladders are empty and let's hit the road. Morgan and Will, you guys can park your cars in my garage" announced Rossi, as he ushered everyone out of the kitchen.

Everyone making sure they had everything int he car, they were all on the road 20 minutes later, with Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, Garcia and Spencer in one car, and Hotch, Will, JJ, Henry and Jack in the other.

 _Rossi's car_

"My baby looks so sweet when he's a sleep" whispered, Garcia, as she admired the still sleeping child, fingers brushing through Spencer's long curly hair.

Morgan turned around from the front passenger seat, "Baby Girl, if you wake him up, you can deal with him" replied Morgan.

"Oh ho! Yeah Garcia, i'm not dealing with a grumpy three year old in this small car for six hours" chimed in, Prentiss.

"He's all yours, Kitten" teased Rossi, as he glanced in the rear-view mirror to the site of a pouting Garcia.

"Fine! Have it your way" grumbled the pouting, Garcia.

* * *

 _Two hours into the car trip_

Hearing a soft whimper, Derek turned his head towards the source. Seeing Spencer, flickering his eyes open, his face split into a gentle smile.

"Oh look, my favourite snickerdoodle is finally awake", grinned a wide-awake, Garcia.

"Where are we?", questioned the tired toddler.

"On our way to the snow, buddy", replied Morgan. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

The toddler shook his head, beginning to whine. "I don' wan' to sit on this car", Spencer began to cry.

Noticing the distress on the child's face, Garcia attempted to cheer him up. Pulling out Morgan's, red covered iPad, she gently laid it out in front of the three-year old, hoping to coax him out of his whining.

"Hey, Spence, your daddy packed his iPad. Did you want to watch a movie or play a game?"

"No... I wan' Daddy!" cried out the young child.

Reaching out his arm to touch the toddlers knee, "Buddy, I'm right here", Derek attempted to comfort his clearly tired child.

Spencer began to cry gently.

"Hey, what's that racket in the back?", questioned Rossi, attempting to concentrate on the road whilst hoping the small child would settle down into the long car journey.

"Maybe we should stop at the next McDonalds?", suggested, Prentiss.

All nodding in agreement, hoping that allowing the child to stretch his legs and feed will put the toddler into a better mood for the rest of the 4 hour car trip, Emily set off, ringing JJ and the others in the second car. Confirming the plan with everybody else, each of the adults set about looking out for the nearest McDonalds, as Garcia began to read to a sniffling, Reid.

Noticing that his son was finally quiet and entertained, Derek turned back towards the road and settled in his seat, hoping the nearest restaurant was close.

"Maybe you want to sit in the back with Spencer, after McDonalds" suggested a concerned Rossi.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Morgan replied, as he glanced into the front mirror to see how his son was doing. "It's lucky we got Penelope, in the back. It would've been an absolute disaster if she wasn't sitting right next to Spencer"

Rossi laughed in return.

For the next 20 minutes, the two men sitting at the front engaged in a quiet conversation, discussing the activities at the ski resort. In the back, Prentiss and Garcia, were smiling and laughing at Spencer's keen interest in the book, as the little boy giggled at the voices the two women sitting on either side of him were making as they read the book.

* * *

In the other car.

"Mummy! Can I have an ice-cream at McDonalds?" questioned an excited, Henry, as he turned towards his mother.

"Oh dad! I want one too!" joined in 8 year old, Jack.

Will LaMontagna, groaned in reply.

Chucking, "Boys, it's 7 o'clock in the morning. We are NOT eating ice-cream" chastised an amused Hotch.

"Daa-ad!"

"Please?! I promise I'll be good"

The two boys protested in reply.

Glancing at the rear-view mirror, Aaron made eye contact with JJ, in the back seat. "Your turn", he smirked.

Sighing in reply, JJ turned towards the two excited kids, "boys..."

* * *

Arriving at McDonalds, the adults let the kids roam free in the club house, as they each ordered a meal for themselves and the children.

Finding a table, large enough to fit all the members and family, Morgan was given the task of rounding up the three exited children, each hyper in energy.

"Cmon guys! Foods here", Derek, called out to the boys.

The first to run up was an energetic Spencer. "Daddy? Can we stay here?" questioned the child, as Morgan lifted him into his arms.

The young father chuckled, sweeping the hair from his sons forehead, "No buddy, we're going to the snow remember?"

"Will it haf a slide?" replied the child and his energy began to dwindle down.

"Maybe. But there will be snow, which is even better"

Spencer shook his head in disagreement as the father finally managed to lead the three children back to their table to eat.

Derek pulled out a hash brown and pancakes for the toddler, as the child sipped on his cup of hot chocolate. Smacking together his lips, "YUM!" exclaimed a satisfied Spencer Reid.

It was thirty minutes later when everyone had finally finished their meal, each taking a quick trip to the bathroom before heading onto the road again. Swapping seats with Emily, as each of them got back into their respective cars, Derek settled next to the car seat, to much of Spencer's joy. Driving out of the carpark, the father turned on The Wiggles for the child to watch, hoping that would entertain the toddler for the next thirty to sixty minutes at least. Each of the adults chatted to one another, each keeping an eye on the toddler. It was 45 minutes later that Morgan noticed his son had fallen asleep. Chucking at the child's open mouth, he preceded to cover Spencer in a blanket as they got closer to their destination.

* * *

 **Just thought it would be fun to write a story of Reid as a little kid. Let me know if you like this story because I have plans on making this a series, chronicling Spencer and Morgans relationships as father and son.**

 **Also this was written about 2 months ago, I'd really appreciate feedback on the writing as I am happy to go back and re-edit :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for posting this so late! Lately my life has been uni, work, study and repeat, and then i got a stomach bug over my free weekend so life has been great aha.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. They've been really encouraging and they definitely give me feedback on what to improve on. I was planning for this story to be only a two-part fic but the story seems to be taking a while to really get to the main part.**

 **I did re-edit and add in my AN at the end of my last chapter that Reid was adopted by Morgan, but I will have a story posted solely on the adoption so for now, you guys just need to know that their relationship is through adoption :)**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy this new chapter, and please review it!**

* * *

The chilly air could be felt as the group began to ascend the mountain. Snow was scattered up along the sides of the mountain, onto the road. Rossi, concentrated vigilantly on the road, preventing the car from sliding along the icy road.

"When should we wake Spencer, up?" questioned Garcia, as she made eye contact with Morgan. "He would _love_ to see the snow as we go up the mountain. I'm sure of it"

Looking at his son, "I'll wake him up when we're further up the mountain, I don't want him getting excited before we've even reach the lodge". Derek adjusted the blanket covering the toddler, as he noticed the small shiver coming from Spencer.

As the car drove further up the mountain, the radio began to crackle, warning the team that soon, reception will be lost. Snow began to fall heavier the further they drove, leaving the group entranced as they looked outside the window. Excitement began to flow through the car.

Hearing some rustling beside him, Morgan looked over to the source of the sound. Noticing the three year-olds eyes begin to flutter open, he swept his sons long hair to the side. "Hey, little man…. Did you enjoy your nap?" smiled the father.

"Are we dere' yet?" the little boy questioned with childlike curiosity, as he began to squirm in his, trying to get a view out the window.

"Yeah, buddy. Can you see all the snow?"

"Can we p'ay in it?" Spencer looked out the window, entranced by the white snow, falling down, hitting the window

"Of course! My little white chocolate bunny" informed the child, smiling at Spencer's excitement.

Still watching the snow fall, Spencer's stomach began to grumble. "Looks like someone's hungry" remarked Morgan, as he began to rustle through the toddlers backpack, looking for the box of sandwiches that he had prepared earlier that morning. Locating the cucumber and cheese sandwiches, he opened the container, handing a small triangle to his son.

Spencer began to munch quietly. "Are we dere' yet, Daddy?". Wide brown eyes peered up at his father. Derek could tell that the small child was getting antsy.

"We're almost there, Baby Boy". Derek, reassured the rambunctious toddler.

Attempting to distract the child, "Hey Spencer, what do you want to do once we get to the top?" question Rossi.

"Daddy, said we coul' make snow angels!" replied the excited toddler. A smile spread across each member's faces.

"That would be fun wouldn't it?" Rossi glanced at the toddler from the rear-view mirror. "But do you know what would me MORE fun?".

"What, Uncle Dave?" wondered the now curious and distracted toddler.

"A snow ball fight!" cheered Rossi.

They all began to laugh.

"You're on old man" ribbed Derek, as he looked down at his charge. "Spencer and I are going to take all of you down, won't we baby boy?

"Uh huh" agreed the toddler.

"No way! I bet I could single handily take ALL of you down" chimed in, Prentiss, looking confident at her claim.

"I'll join my dark chocolate muffin and white chocolate muffin's team" giggled, Garcia, as she began to play a game on the iPad with the toddler.

"Pfft. You guys are all talk. I'm _known_ as the champion of snow balling" gloated the Italian man. "I've had more experience than you all, younglings.

Each of the members in the car began to go back and forth as the car began to clear out into the opening, towards the lodges. Looking at the lodge address number, Rossi, began to drive the car in the direction of their booked lodge.

 _Seven minutes later_

Parking the car at the correct lodge, Rossi turned off the engine. Looking at the backseat, he faced the young child, "Ready to have the best fun you'll ever have, Kid?" questioned a relieved Rossi.

"Yeah!". The toddler began to attempt to get his seat belt off him, getting tangled in the child safety seat and blanket covering him. Noticing the child's scramble to get out, "Hey, Buddy, calm down", Morgan attempted to reassure his son.

"But I wanna play in the snow!" whined, Spencer, as he continued to wriggle in impatience. Finally getting free from the confines of his seat, he hopped of the child seat, attempting to grab at the handles of the car door.

Seeing the kids impatience, Derek quickly put on Spencer's, coat and gloves, before relenting and opening the door to let the child explore the snow covered grounds. Getting out of the SUV first, he helped the child jump out of the car and into the snow carefully. Excited giggles coming from the toddler resonated. Spencer began to jump in the snow, cackling every time his feet sunk deeper into the soft, powdered snow. Seeing the child was playing safely in the snow, the adults from both cars began to unload the SUV's into the lodge, whilst Garcia was keeping an eye on all three children.

Unlocking the front door to their lodge, they stepped foot inside the place, each noticing that the interior of the lodge was made up with brick and tree logs, whilst most of the floor was covered by carpet. It took them all, 10 minutes to completely unload all the bags and equipment out of the car and into the lodge. When everything was finally unloaded, the three fathers went to gather the kids, bringing them into the warm house.

"Can we p'ay snowball now?", big, brown, doe-eyes looked up at the young father in excitement.

"We will later tonight, Buddy, but first we gotta choose our rooms and eat lunch" replied, Derek, as he took of his thick coat, beginning to undress Spencer, from his heavy gear as well. Helping the child take off his boots, the curious child questioned his father again.

"Pwomise? Henry and Jack want to build snow-men as well.", Spencer stepped out of his winter coat and boots, keeping his hands on Morgan's, shoulder as he tried to keep his balance and eat foot was tugged out of the shoes. "Can we build one too, Daddy? Jack, said they need carrots. Do we have carrots?".

Morgan, let out a chuckle. "Yeah baby boy, we brought carrots", he lifted the child up, looking at his small face. "But how would we make a lamb stew for dinner tonight if we use the carrots?". The young father couldn't help but smile at the frown that crossed his sons face as he considered that dilemma.

Biting his bottom lips, "W-we could use one carrot and leav' the rest for dinner?".

"But how would one be enough for a snowman for you, Jack and Henry?", Derek continued.

Suddenly, as if a light bulb lit up, Spencer's face spread out into a wide smile, as if he figured out the solution. "We can all make ONE BIG SNOWMAN!". Turning around in his dad's arms, his eyes located the other two children. "Jat'! Henwy! We can all make one big snowman and then have carrots for dinner as well!", called out the three year-old.

"Alright, you win, Buddy. We can use a carrot and build a big snowman!", Morgan smiled as his son's 'ingenious' idea.

The three boys soon started to chatter with ideas on how to build their snowman.

"… it needs a scarf as well!"

"What about the eyes?"

"and a hat!"

The adults all smiled at the kids excitement.

Garcia then cleared her throat, gaining the adults attention. "Okay, I've assigned everyone a room". Going off on her own tangent, she began to give out rooms.

"My chocolate teddy bear, you and my honey teddy bear will share the room at the end of the hall. It has a large double bed", Garcia handed, Morgan his bag, shooing him off. Derek, laughed at her jubilance.

"Next up! Boss-man and young Jack. You two get the next room". Penelope repeated her actions to each of the members as she assigned them all rooms.

Ticking their name room off her list, she turned to face the family of three. "JJ, Will and Henry have the room on the other end of the hall"

"Rossi, you get your own downstairs, please leave the Scotch in your room. My little buttercups do not need to come across as of that poison".

Rossi chuckled, "No worries, Kitten, I had no intentions of sharing any of it", winking and walking away with his bags.

Turning to the one person left, "EP! We have the room next to Rossi's. You and me, pillow fights and scary stories. Ohhhhhh", Garcia let out a squeal of excitement.

Laughing, "Garcia, I can do scary stories but no pillow fights".

"You're no fun", Garcia pouted for a moment, before her face lit up again. "We could do facials! JJ can join as well"

"Now you're on the right track, PG".

After the team settled into their room and had their lunch, they each set about hiring ski and snowboarding equipment at the ski shop.

"… is that too tight baby boy?", Derek, tightened the ski boots on Spencer's, foot.

The toddler attempted to wiggle his confined feet. "I can't move my foot, Daddy", Spencer, whined at the uncomfortable footwear.

"It's meant to tight, Spencer" sighed, Derek.

"I don' want to wear this". The grumpy three year-old started to pull at the buckles on the ski boots. Realising that his actions would be futile on the tight and stuff clasps, he began to cry.

Derek, immediately scooped his son up as he noticed that it was past his nap time. "Hey, baby boy. We're almost done here, okay?" whispered the father as he tried to reassure the tired and sobbing toddler. "We'll take these boots off and then we'll grab your skis and we can head back to the house". Feeling a small nod against his now wet shoulders, Morgan, sat down, sitting Spencer, of his leg, beginning to unclasped each of the buckles on his child's boots. He tried to speed up the process as much as could and it was 20 minutes later when the father had finally managed to gather all the equipment. Noticing that the others were almost done, he let Will, know that he was going to take Spencer, back to the SUV and wait for the rest of the group.

Setting the sleepy toddler on the grown, Morgan, kneeled down to the toddlers height. "Buddy, I need you to walk the rest of the way to the car, okay? I need to carry all this equipment and I can't if I'm carrying you". The toddlers face was filled with apprehension and displeasure.

However, seeing all the heavy things laying next to him on the ground, he agreed. "o'tay".

"Good man", smiled a relieved, Derek Morgan, as he began to carry the ski gear as he held the three year-olds hands.

Finally reaching the black SUV, he unlocked the door, setting down the gear on the icy snow. He began to buckle the small child in. As soon as the toddler was settled into his car seat, Spencer, let his eyes fall close as the days events finally caught up to the small child. Packing away the rest of the ski items into the boot, Derek, got into the front seat, watching the sleeping child in from the mirror as he sat waiting for the rest of the group.

Making their way into their house, Morgan headed straight for his and Spencer's bedroom, laying down the sleeping toddler. Pulling the doona up to the child's chin, he kissed his son's forehead and closed the bedroom door behind him. Walking into the kitchen, Derek, joined the group as they started to plan their stay.

"Once the boys wake up from their naps, we could build the snowman" suggested, Prentiss.

JJ, agreed. "Yeah, that's a good idea. That way they could calm down for the night".

"Before and after dinner, we can settle down with some movies. How does that sound?" Hotch, contributed to the conversation, as the group began to unpack all the food they had brought with them to the mountain.

"Wonderful! Penelope and I will be in charge of dinner tonight. Pasta-a-la-Rossi with sous chef Penelope".

Garcia giggled, "Oo, I night with two Italian's? You know me too well", winking back at, Rossi.

"Ouch, baby girl. You've replaced me already?, Morgan, feigned insult, placing his hand on his chest in mock pain.

"Never, my hot chocolate. You will forever hold a special place in my heart".

The group laughed at the banter. Planning the times for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the rest of the week, each member went onto their respected jobs.

As the clock hit 3:30pm, Derek, headed back up to his bedroom to wake up the three year-old. He gently sat on the edge of the bed, sweeping the childs hair off his forehead. Carefully shaking his son, hoping it would rouse him from his sleep, "Hey, Spence. It's time to wake up". Notcing the scrunch of the eyes and forehead, Morgan let out a smile. Seeing the child flip over, the father lifted the child up. "Hey, hey, hey. No going back to sleep".

"Nooo… I wann' sle'p" mumbled, Spencer, as he buried his face into the chest of his father.

"Nope! We have a snowman to build, remember?", trying to rouse the child up again.

Slowly, bleary eyes began to open to a slither. "Sno'man?".

"Yeah, kiddo. Remember we saved a carrot for the snowman's nose?".

Finally managing to get the toddler out of bed, Morgan quickly dressed Spencer, up in his snow gear, preventing the child from catching a cold. However, the one hurdle that Morgan, kept failing to get over was the fact that the little three year-old kept yanking his beanie off his head. "Spencer! If you want to go outside, you need to wear your beanie", condemned, Morgan.

"Bu' its itchyyy!", whined Spencer, as he forced the beanie off his head. Morgan, could tell that his son still hadn't gotten his dose of sleep.

"Look, Henry and Jack are already dressed and they're ready to play outside. Maybe I'll just tell them that they can go ahead and play because you don't seem to want to want to". He started to get frustrated. Whilst Spencer, was mostly an obedient child, there were moments where he really wanted to test his father's patience and push these limits. Spencer, started to cry. "Spencer… you have one more chance", growled, Morgan.

Finally conceding to the fight, the toddler left his beanie on, still sniffling. Morgan, let out a sigh, thankful that the tantrum was finally over. Carry his son out of the room and down the stairs, he saw that the rest of the family had already gathered and were ready to go out.

"Why's my babychino crying?", cried out a concerned, Garcia.

Derek, let how a long exhale. "Somebody thought it would be a good idea to fight me on the beanie issue", he let out a pointed look at his son, telling him to quit the sniffling. The tears slowly tapered off. "Let's just got out before the sun sets". Derek walked ahead of the group, not waiting for an answer.

The group all silently followed, knowing that Morgan, was probably exhausted from the days events.

A large snowman was built, with the men of the group mostly doing the work, whilst the young kids popped in the carrot nose and wrapped a scarf around the finished snowman. Many pictures were taken with the snowman, courtesy of, Garcia.

Soon a snowball fight broke up between each member. Snowballs were flying from left to right, from all different directions in different speeds. Squeals could be heard from the children as balls hit them.

"Daddy! Help! Peas'", a small, blurred figured rammed right into Derek's, legs, toppling him over with impact.

"Oof!". Morgan let out a grown. "what was that for little man?". He questioned the three year-old, as he began to tickle the child.

Spencer, let out a shrill of laughter. "No! Dad-dy!". The father and son continued their little fight. Seeing the childs face was turning bright red, Morgan stopped his ticking. Picking him up, he kissed his sons forehead. "Can't handle the snowballs little man?" teased the father.

"Aunt Penny, is ou' t' get me-E", replied a puffing, Spencer, as he was hit by a snowball once again, giggling.

"HEY! Whose hitting my baby boy?" Morgan, let out a teasing growl. Seeing more balls being thrown his way he quickly declared war. "ITS ON!".

Soon the snowball fight was between Derek and Spencer, against the rest of the group. Laughter rang out across the lodge, as balls hit bodies.


End file.
